How Naruto's Inauguration Should Have Gone
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: After watching Naruto's inauguration I was very upset. It was such a joke and confirmed a lot of my thoughts on Hinata. Anyways, this was how the day he was looking forward to since he was a child should have gone. Contains a little slash


Sasuke stirred the scrambled eggs in a pan as a blond boy with bright blue eyes and whiskers and a girl with long black hair and green eyes set the table. A younger girl with long black hair and blue eyes was seated at the counter carefully pouring five glasses of orange juice. Sasuke kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't spill any.

Sasuke pulled some fresh baked buns Sakura had brought over earlier out of the oven and placed them on a cooling rack. He then took some sausages out of the oven and checked on them.

"It smells so good!" the boy said excitedly.

Sasuke smiled. "Well it is your father's big day. I figured a home cooked, big breakfast for him. We'll go out to Ichiraku's tonight for dinner."

"Should we wake him?" The older girl asked.

"I'm sure the food will wake him."

As if on cue, a blond man with shaggy blond hair exited his and Sasuke's bedroom and walked up to Sasuke. He wrapped an arm around his husbands waist and kissed his cheek. "Looks good." he mumbled as he swiped a bun.

Sasuke chuckled and turned the oven off. "Go sit down. Akemi, Takeshi, help Himawari with the juice."

The youngest girl, Himawari, grinned. She grabbed one of the glasses and carefully carried it to the table. She put it down at Naruto's seat and grinned as he lifted her up and kissed her.

"Thank you baby girl." he said, sitting down.

Himawari smiled. "Today is your inauguration!" she said happily. She was proud of herself for pronouncing it correctly.

Naruto grinned at her. "I've been waiting for this day ever since I was a child. See, dreams do come true." he told her.

"Kids, eat quickly before your mother's come to get you." Sasuke told them as he put the food on the table.

"I don't want to go with mom!" Takeshi complained. "I like it better here."

"Me neither!" Himawari protested.

Naruto chuckled. "We'll see you later, don't worry. Besides, your mother would love to spend more time with you."

"She's boring though. And she's so weak." Takeshi pointed out.

"That's no way to speak about your mother Take. Now sit down and let's have a nice meal. It's your father's big day, I expect you all to be on your best behavior."

"Yes father," Takeshi and Himawari mumbled.

Naruto chuckled at that. The five of them ate together and were just finishing up when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Akemi said as she sprung from her chair and ran to the door. She swung the door open and grinned. "Hi mommy!" she giggled.

"Hey Sarada," Sakura's voice sounded from the door.

"Stop calling me that. I don't even like salad that much." Akemi complained. "I don't even understand where you got that dumb name from."

"Well after you were born your father, after being tired and half asleep, was asked what he thought your name should be and he responded with Sarada." Sakura told her as they watching into the dining room.

Akemi turn to Sasuke and giggled. "Is that true?"

Sasuke groaned. "Why did she need to know that?"

Naruto chuckled. "Where's Sai and they kids?" he asked.

Sakura looked at the time and sighed. "Sai is busy getting the kids ready. He's also setting up Akemi's bed for tonight."

"Can we stay with you too?" Takeshi asked.

Sakura frowned at that. "I'm sure your mother wants you home with her." she pointed out.

Sasuke cleared his throat to gain Sakura's attention. "Is the Hokage haori ready yet?"

"It's not done yet?" Naruto asked, confused.

"It is. Sasuke and I made sure that the elder had enough time for it. She's so sweet." Sakura said. "She finished it a couple days ago but the elder wanted to keep an eye on it to make sure nothing happens to it. She's so grateful that we gave her enough time so she didn't have to rush it. She said it's the best work she's ever done."

"I'll have to personally thank her when I see her." Naruto smiled at that.

"I'll pick it up while you get ready later." Sasuke said. "If Hinata can show up on time."

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Sakura answered the door. "Hey Kiba, what's up?"

"Hinata forgot about picking up the kids. I guess she was just too busy getting dressed for the inauguration. She's just so excited." he sounded a little jealous.

"Hey Aunt Sakura!" a small voice squeaked.

"Morning Haruto, Are you excited?" Sakura asked as she picked the little boy up and carried him into the dining room.

"Uncle Kiba!" Takeshi grinned. "You're here."

"Your mother and I made up." he told him. "It's hard when she's obsessed with someone else though." he mumbled quietly that only Takeshi could hear him. Takeshi rolled his eyes at that.

"At least tonight won't be too bad if you're there."

Naruto grinned. "Now that everyone is here I need to get ready. Thank you all so much for being here to support me. It means a lot."

Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba smiled at that. "Of course Naruto. You earned it."

Naruto grinned at them. Sasuke turned to the other. "We woke up early so we have time to make sure everything is perfect. Sakura and Kiba, take the kids. I'll see you at the ceremony."

Sakura and Kiba nodded and they walked out of the door with the kids. Sasuke sighed and turned to Naruto. He kissed him softly. "I'm proud of you. You deserve this day."

"Thank you Sasuke. I would hate to miss it for any reason. I've been looking forward to it since I was a child. I'm just a little nervous."

"You're the most qualified person here, except me. You love all the people in this village though and I don't. That's why you're the better choice." Sasuke told him. "I'll support you the best I can as your ANBU captain."

Naruto grinned. "I need to get ready."

"Yeah, get ready. I'll pick up your haori."

"Thank you."

Sasuke nodded. "Of course. But I'm going to be the first to wear it."

Naruto gasped as Sasuke chuckled and left.

After getting ready Naruto headed out the door to go to his ceremony. He ran to the tallest part of the village and looked over the town. Soon this would be his. He grinned at that.

xXxXx

Okay, so am I the only one pissed at Naruto's inauguration video. As if the crappy ending with Naruto marrying Hinata wasn't bad enough they had to go and ruin what should have been the best day of his life.

First it should be stated that Hinata is the housewife of the Uzumaki family and Naruto is the working parent. Therefore Hinata is in charge of raising their children.

But the children they have are not well behaved and they seem to have little to no respect for their father. Boruto going as far as jumping on his dad to wake him up.

And can we talk about why Naruto is sleeping on the couch instead of his and Hinata's bed? Like either he doesn't want to sleep with her or something.

I don't know if it's Hinata's fault that his Haori isn't done yet but I find that a little ridiculous as well.

And then the kids knock Naruto out so he can't even attend the best day of his life. The day he's been aiming for since the first episode. It's horrible. Hinata did a horrible job in raising the kids.

I like Naruto and Sakura being together and Naruto and Sasuke being together. I chose Naruto and Sasuke since I also love Sakura and Sai being together.

But at least Himawari is freaking adorable. Her haircut is weird so I had her with long hair in this. I also like her name so I kept it while changing Boruto's name to Takeshi and Sarada's name to Akemi.

Anyways, rant over.

Lilac :)


End file.
